No Matter what happens
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Meredith's sister Claire gives birth to a baby girl and then leaves her in meredith's care. Tweleve years on, Meredith's life with her and her new Boss. MerDer. Addison in this. AU Merder. Meredith attending : kind of sucky summary please read and review
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey, this is a new fic that I started writing a while back. Hope you like it. Any reviews mean people getting double chocolate cookies…**

_Meredith looked at her sister as she waited to go onto the plane._

'_I can't believe that your doing this,'_

'_She's yours, don't make this any more difficult,'_

'_Your leaving her behind,'_

'_I love him more,'_

'_You get on that plane and I will never talk to you again Claire,'_

'_Bye Meredith,' Meredith watched in disbelief as Claire got on the plane, not even looking back. Meredith looked down at the baby carrier in her arms._

'_Looks like it's just you and me now bubs,' Meredith sat in her car in the airport car park, the tiny baby staring back at her._

'_She didn't even want you…she never even thought about you in all of this…you know what? It's just me and you,' _

Meredith ran into the hospital, twelve year old Kirsty trailing behind her.

'M, go, I know my way about here, go and see your knew boss,' Meredith stopped and walked back towards her. She kissed her forehead lightly.

'Thank you. I promise I won't be long,'

'Yeah yeah, go now, before you make a bad impression and are late to meet him,' Meredith straightened her black jacket and pulled her jeans up.

'Richard?'

'Meredith, come in,' Meredith glanced at the figure sitting on the black leather chairs beside the desk.

'Where's Kirsty?'

'Watching a surgery, not sure which one if there's any one,'

'Good, and she's doing well in school?'

'Yip, her report card cost me fifty dollars,' Richard chuckled.

'Meredith, This is the new Chief of Neuro, Dr Derek Shepherd. Derek, this is Dr Meredith Grey, my acting Chief of Neuro,'

'Nice to meet you finally,' Derek looked at Meredith.

'I heard about the stand still surgery you did in New York Dr Shepherd,'

'It's Derek. It would seem that our reputations precedes us. You are the one to beat apparently,' Meredith blushed slightly, Richard noticing the chemistry between the two of them.

'Would you like to see the Neuro department? I have time,'

'Thank would be great Dr Grey,'

'Meredith, please,' Meredith swiped her ID through the doors, the place bustling.

'Is it usually this busy?'

'There was a shooting the other day and we're still back logged from that,'

'How many?'

'Seventeen at the first round but then,' Meredith looked down to her pager.

'Looks like I'm loved. There's been a major pile up,'

'Lead the way,' Meredith handed her bag and jacket to the first intern she saw, promising a surgery if her was less than three minutes. She backed into the room, Derek pulling gloves on.

'Ok, what we got?'

'Twelve year old female, trapped under a piece of scaffolding. Major head trauma and loss of sensation below the waist,' Meredith examined her and tilted her head back but as soon as she did, the blood splattered all over her white shirt.

'This is why I don't wear designer shirts,' the nurse smiled, Meredith signing the chart and ordering various tests. She ripped the gloves off as she left the room.

'It would appear that I'm gonna be stuck her for longer than what I first thought. You busy Derek?'

'No, why?'

'Would you like to scrub in with me?' Derek nodded, smiling.

'it would be an honour,'

'Can you just give me a minute, I'll meet you in surgery,'

'Course,'

Meredith watched Kristy standing at the gallery windows on her toes, trying to see further over the surgeons shoulder.

'Let me guess, you have to scrub into surgery and I'm gonna be staying here tonight,'

'Actually your going to Danielle's and staying over night,' Kristy turned sharply, smiling at Meredith.

'I know I said you couldn't go but Danielle's mom is waiting outside for you,'

'Thank you,' Meredith pulled the money out her jeans pocket.

'Call me later,' Kristy kissed Meredith on the cheek and ran down the corridors, Meredith only briefly catching what she was shouting.

'GOSHANGEYOURSHIRT…BYE,' Meredith looked down, her white shirt covered in blood. She peeled it off, throwing the shirt in the first bin that she could find. Few of the male nurses looked her up and down, admiring the fact that she was only partially covered by a small vest top.

'Sorry,' Derek did a double take over his shoulder, Meredith starting to change into her scrubs beside him. He tried, trying to focus his attention into his locker, his eyes falling onto her body.

'Ok.' He looked at her, her hair pulled back, her face now completely bare.

'I always take makeup off before I go into surgery, could be in there for hours,'

'Make Up?'

'I had to impress my new boss,'

'Well, you certainly did that,'


	2. You know joes?

-1Meredith sang to the fray album that played over and over again, Derek smiling to himself.

'Dr Shepherd,'

'The Fray?'

'What? They're a great band. Let me guess you like…Back street Boys?' the nurses chuckled, Meredith looking up at Derek.

'Actually I'm a Clash man myself,'

'Oh, the Clash, bold choice…next you'll be telling me you drink scotch on the rocks and ride motorcycles,'

'I do drink single malt scotch and the scar on my forehead is why I don't ride motorcycles,' Meredith's blinked at Derek

'Seriously. Debbie, can you get the clash, put it on for Dr Shepherd here, make him feel at home,' Meredith started singing loudly with the music, Dr Warner the anaesthesiologist harmonising with her.

'You're a clash Girl?'

'It has been said,'

'Her pressure's falling,' Meredith instantly became stern, her gaze becoming fixed on the patient.

'stats?'

'BP's still falling heart rates at 110,'

'Load her with manitol and lets roll her onto her side for a while,' Meredith held the patient in place, gently rubbing her back. Derek was intrigued, never having heard of holding a patient on their side in the middle of brain surgery.

'Stats are stable. Lets get this finished,' Meredith started singing again but didn't engage in conversation, her main focus the patient in front of her. She smiled as she was wheeled out of the OR, Meredith glad the surgery was over. She closed her eyes at the scrub sink, taking a deep breath and unloading the patient off her shoulders.

'That was an amazing surgery, you did really well,' Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

'Yeah, not great though,'

'What do you mean? you were amazing in there. First time I've seen a patient turned on their side to raise their pressure,'

'I hate that…I hate it when things are going so well and then that happens and the whole surgery atmosphere changes and your rushing and you feel pressured like you have got to do it before their stats change again and your trying to relax into the surgery and you just cant get the fear out of your head and I'm rambling now so I'm just going to shut up now,'

' No matter what you say, even if you do ramble, it was a good surgery and you should be proud of yourself,' Meredith nodded, drying her hands and lifting the chart off the shelf.

'Listen, how would you like to go for a drink with me?' Meredith looked down to the chart in her hand.

'I'll get you in the lobby in ten minutes,'

'Joes?' Meredith looked at Derek questioningly.

'You know Joes?'

'First bar I went to when I came here,'

'Good choice. I get you in ten,' Meredith stood at the end of the bed, looking over the patient. The intern stood in wait for their orders.

'Ok, obs every ten minutes and if there is any change at all, you page the on call resident and me immediately,'

'Yes Dr Grey,' Meredith tied her hair up, standing in the mirror and checking her face. She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in a week but had no time to change her appearance. Her high heeled boot clicking along the floor were what alerted Derek to the fact she was coming up behind him.

'Dr Grey, I have to say that you look very different out of scrubs,'

'Should I take that as a compliment?' Derek nodded, Meredith taking his arm and allowing him to pull her closer to him and go under the umbrella.

'Never rains but it pours in Seattle,'

'I like the rain. Never rains in New York,'

'man after my own heart. It never rains in Boston so when I stayed here with my mother I fell in love with the place…and the rain,' Meredith ran ahead into the bar, a few steps behind Derek who put the umbrella down.

'Gotta love the rain,' Meredith nodded at Walter.

'what can i get you Meredith?'

'Single malt scotch…and a,'

'Tequila?'

'No, make it two scotches,' Walter raised his eyebrows.

'Your onto scotch?'

'yeah well, you've already corrupted me,'

'Whoa…hey, I only just got here, you can't blame me,'

'I used to be a tequila lady,'

'Ok, you corrupt me then, get me a shot of tequila,'

'Are you challenging me?' Meredith smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

'I guess I am Dr Grey,'

'Dr Shepherd, your on,'


	3. Like a Plan

-1**Ok, feeling generous today so have three chapters :D enjoy but please review :D**

Meredith put the sun glasses on as she walked into the hospital, her head pounding. She kept her gaze to the floor, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. She waited, the doors eventually closing. Lifting her head slowly, she started chuckling but regretted it.

'Derek, you look like shit,' Derek nodded a few times, Meredith taking her glasses off.

'I could say the same for you,' Meredith nodded once, simply slipping the glasses back on as she stepped off the elevator. She stumbled, her hand going out and stopping her hitting her head on her locker door. Derek grabbed onto her arms, holding into her until she stood up straight again.

'I think I should have called in sick today,'

'I hate to say this…being my first official day…but I think I should have done the same,' Meredith didn't care about Derek seeing her underwear, not having the strength or energy to go into a separate room and he seemed to have the same feeling.

'I'll do you a deal, you go crash Derek, a couple of hours, I'll cover you. Then you cover me for a couple of hours,'

'Your on but the other way about, I need to make an appearance,'

'Derek, you would rather show up late and looking alive that showing up now and looking like you go in a fight with a bus and lost,'

'You really know how to make someone feel good,'

'always. Anyway, it suits me better if you go now because I need to get Kirsty later,'

'Your driving?'

'I had no choice,'

'Your alcohol levels must be through the roof. You should have called a cab,'

'I know, but hey, I'll be good in a couple of hours,' Derek squeezed her shoulders, Meredith groaning gently. He stood behind her, gently un-tensing the muscles in her back.

'Seriously, you could be a masseur,'

'I don't know how to take that,'

'Compliment,' Meredith pulled Derek's jacket out his locker.

'Go sleep,'

Meredith supported her head on her hand, her eyes closing as she tried to fill in the chart. Her head went back gently against the chair head.

'Mere,' she opened one of her eyes, glancing at Derek.

'Good sleep?'

'Killer headache,'

'If you want I'll put a banana bag in,'

'I don't think it would look good if the chief of Neuro was walking around on his first day with a banana bag in,'

'I suppose,'

'So, you go sleep for a while, go and get Kristy,'

'Thank you, I owe you one,'

'Other way round, your dying on your feet and you covered for me. I owe you,'

'I'll collect, don't you worry,'

Kirsty stood at the passenger door, looking in the window at Meredith.

'I'm going to stay here tonight and go straight to school for here tomorrow,'

'Kirsty, you can come home, I know I'm working for a while but I'll be home tonight,'

'Meredith you look like you got in a fight. When you go home you'll go home and you'll sleep till tomorrow. You don't need to be looking after me as well,'

'Kirsty, we've had this conversation before. I want to look after you,'

'Meredith, go back to work, finish early and go home to bed. I promise I'll call you later or tomorrow,'

'I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can do dinner,'

'yeah yeah, go,' Kirsty kissed the side of Meredith's face, Meredith pulling out onto the road.

Derek handed Meredith the chart, smiling.

'I take it that your feeling better?'

'I love painkillers,'

'They are good I have to admit,' Meredith signed the chart, handing it back to the nurse.

'I am officially off and going home to bed,'

'That sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow, Dr Grey,'


	4. Blackmail

-1Meredith put her hands on her hips, bending over as her lungs struggled to get oxygen. Her idea of getting up early and going running had been brilliant at the time but she was now regretting it. She slumped down on the bench, staring out into the water. The ferryboats came and went. She looked round suddenly, the coffee mug being held in front of her.

'Derek?'

'Meredith,' she smiled, taking the coffee.

'What are you doing here?'

'I always come to the ferryboats before I got to work. Your excuse?'

'Thought I would go running at a crazy hour and welcome in the day with open arms,' Derek chuckled, Meredith looking at him.

'What's so funny?'

'You have the hangover of the century yesterday yet today your out running. That makes loads of sense,'

'I know…only I could do something like that…wait, your not working till nine tonight…with me on the lumbar fusion resection. What are you really doing here?'

'Hiding,'

'From?'

'The world,' Meredith nodded, looking back out onto the water.

'You fancy going for breakfast?' Meredith looked round at Derek.

'That sounds good…food sounds good,'

Meredith leaned across the kitchen counter, throwing another piece of pancake into the puddle of maple syrup on Derek's plate.

'You could just put syrup on your plate,'

'What's the point in doing that when it's already poured and easy to take off your plate,' Derek shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Meredith.

'So what were you hiding from?'

'What?

'At the ferryboats, you said you were hiding, what from?' Derek sighed heavily and sat back on the seat.

'New York and everything in it,'

'Why?'

'My wife is down from new York,' Meredith tensed slightly.

'Before you think anything, she's soon to be my ex wife,' Meredith nodded her head.

'Can I ask why or is that just too personal for a boss to tell,'

'I'm not your boss for the last time. I don't see it like that and I never will. As for Addison,'

'Her names Addison?'

'Yeah…she…I found her in bed with my best friend, Mark,' Meredith chocked on the coffee, Derek rubbing her back.

'You ok?' Meredith nodded.

'I should be the one asking you that not the other way about…I just can't believe that someone would be so cruel and…callous. Do you mind if I jump up and down on her head?' Derek laughed.

'As long as I can watch,'

Meredith sighed heavily, trying to massage her shoulders. She was due in surgery and was finding the night shift more stressful than what she thought possible.

'Meredith, I'm going to sleep,' Meredith hugged Kirsty, kissing her head.

'I'll be done by eleven. I'll come and get you,' Kirsty walked sluggishly down the corridor, Meredith smiling at the fact she was already in her pyjamas.

'I have managed to get the OR early and that means we may be able to get out of here by ten,'

'You're a saint. Kirsty has just gone to bed and the sooner I can get out of here then the sooner I can get her home and into bed,'

'You lead the way Dr Grey,'

Kirsty rolled over, Meredith gently easing her out of the bed.

'Come on bubs, time to go home,'

'I thought you were going to be later,'

'Patient died before we could get them out the OR. Come on, up on your feet,' Kirsty staggered out the room, squinting her eyes to the light. Meredith handed her a pair of sunglasses, wrapping her arm around Kirsty's neck and supporting her out the hospital. Her head was against the car window, her face squashed up against it.

'Kirsty…we're back,' Meredith eased her out the car and up the stairs into bed. She took the sunglasses off and pulled the duvet up over her.

'Sweet dreams bubs,' Meredith closed the door over quietly, taking her hair down and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt. She kicked her boots off and walked into the kitchen.

'I got everything you asked for,' Meredith smiled at Derek.

'A true gentleman, you don't find them very often,'

'I just don't want to cross you, I think you could be quite a scary lady,'

'You would think right,' Meredith leaned over across the boxes of Tai food, Derek glancing down at her chest. He blushed slightly, Meredith catching him but saying nothing. She sat on the kitchen floor with her back against the counter, the bottle of scotch between the two of them. The boxes of food were passed between them, Meredith grimacing at food she didn't like.

'So what do you want to know?' Meredith looked up from the box.

'What do you mean?'

'I know your wanting to ask questions about Addison,' Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

'I know it's a sensitive subject and that it's probably a sore subject so,'

'If you want to ask…then ask,'

'What was it like…leaving your life like that?'

'Easy…easier than what I thought It could be. When I saw them together…it was like I was being given a free pass to leave and start a fresh. Yeah it hurt like hell and I felt like I was never going to get over it…but I took a while and…now I'm ready for her,' Meredith looked up slowly, the same fear she had in her eyes when she found out about her flashing at Derek.

'Ready for her?'

'She'll try everything she can to get me back, but I'm done with her…I've started again and she's not in my life anymore. Once I get the papers signed, I want nothing else to do with her,' Meredith dropped the carton suddenly, a loud bang coming from up stairs. She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Kirsty lay on the floor, her hand rubbing her head.

'That hurts,' Meredith kneeled down next to her, her hand checking her head.

'I swear, I am never dreaming again,' Derek lifted her up off the floor, placing her gently back up in to the bed.

'Dreaming?' Kirsty smiled.

'I hope I am if not she sneaked you in here…this could be good blackmail,' Meredith smiled and covered her back up.

'Yeah yeah and if you think you can blackmail me little person, you would be very mistaken,'


	5. Trust me

-1Meredith sighed heavily, clearing the empty cartons of food off the floor.

'What time is it?' she looked over her shoulder, Derek rubbing his face.

'After nine. How was the couch?'

'Truthfully, better than the trailer,' Meredith looked at Derek quizzically.

'Trailer?' Derek nodded.

'Are you doing anything today?' Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

'I took this week and next off cause that was you in Seattle,'

'Ok, I want to show you and Kirsty something…we'll grab food,'

'What are you up to?'

'Nothing, It's a surprise,'

'I hate surprises,'

'So? Live and little and trust me,' Meredith nodded, looking over her shoulder as Kirsty stumbled down the stairs.

'Hey Dr Shepherd,' Kirsty walked back, holding her head before stopping and doing a double take over her shoulder.

'Don't look at us like that. We didn't do anything,'

'Yeah yeah,'

'What age are you? Twelve or twenty. I swear your not twelve years old,'

'Look, just cause I know what old people do doesn't make me old. It make me educated,'

'Hey less with the old. How's your head?'

'Sore,' Derek walked over, gently tilting Kirsty's head to the side. She grimaced as Derek pressed down, Meredith coming over and standing next to him.

'Look, I fell out of bed and hit my head. I don't need two neurosurgeons looking at my head. People fall out of bed all the time,'

'Yeah. Ok, people do. But you hit your head hard and if I look at your head, she won't bug you all day with how's your head,' Kirsty nodded once.

'You had any blurred vision? Dizziness?'

'Nothing,'

'Yeah, your ok. Going to have a huge bruise on your head but you'll be fine,' Kirsty slumped down on the seat, sprawled across the kitchen table. Meredith put the box of cereal on the table, Kirsty's hand coming up from underneath the table and pulling the box down. She sighed heavily, taking a handful of the cereal out and placing them on the table. Derek watched in interest as she flicked the cereal into her mouth, grumbling and groaning when one missed and hither on the forehead.

'is she alive like this every morning?'

'It would seem that she's more awake today as we got a full conversation out of her. I usually get a series of grunts to decipher,'

'Not my fault you have me in some school which says we have to start at a ridiculous hour of the day,'

'Kirsty, you start at half nine. Most schools start at eight,'

'Still a ridiculous hour,'

'Like, seriously, is she a twenty year old trapped inside a twelve year olds body?' Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

'I just know that I went to bed, living with a twelve year old and woke up with a twenty year old veteran of life,' Meredith looked across the kitchen table, the pager vibrating in Derek's pocket.

'Hospital?' Derek shook his head, silencing the pager instantly.

'Anyway, think your going to love what I want to show you,'

'Do I need to leave the room or something?'

'Nope you are going to se it to but It's not here,'

'Where is it?'

'That would be telling,' Kirsty looked over at Meredith.

'Hey, he won't tell me anything either. All I know is that he mentioned a trailer and now he wants to show us something,'

'Sounds like you own a trailer park or something and your just jot telling us for fear of us chopping you up into little pieces so that we can keep all your moment and trailer park and no one would know that it used to be yours,' Meredith shrugged her shoulders at Derek.

'At least I know that she has an imagination,'

Meredith stepped out the car, looking around the empty space. She smiled at the sun reflecting off the water, the trailer sitting right at the edge.

'Where are we?'

'Give me a chance and I'll tell you,' Kirsty walked way from them, Meredith watching her.

'This is mine, every time piece of land is mine…and I live in that trailer,' Meredith glanced over, smiling at Derek.

­­'You live in a trailer,'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Are you planning on leaving?'

'Nope, just waiting until I build the house before I demolish it…you know since I live there and all,' Meredith walked over to it, ­turning round to look at Derek. She outstretched her hand to him, Derek taking it and leading her into the trailer. Kirsty stood on the concrete patio, facing the trailer.

'You have no idea how cool this is that you live in a trailer. This is like awesome,'

'She likes it,'

'I like it too, I just never expected you to living in a trailer since your like a world class neuro-surgeon that makes more that two million dollars a year,'

'Money isn't everything,'

'True but it can make everything easier. You should build a house,'

'I am, I already have plans drawn up but I'm waiting to start work so that next year I will be in for Christmas,'

'So you really are staying in Seattle,'

'Why would I not be?'

'New York?'

'Different person from what I was when I lived there. I couldn't go back and live there the way I used to. The life is too strange for me now. I need Seattle more than what I thought I would…plus the ferryboats are here,'

'Seattle is surrounded by water on,'

'Three sides, I didn't know that until I got here,'

'Seriously?'

'yeah, when you live in Manhattan, your life revolves around it, that the way it works,'

'Sounds like a boring life,'

'It was, trust me,'


	6. Midlife Crisis

-1Kirsty was standing at the door of the gallery, looking down into it. Meredith and Derek were operating, Kirsty seeing the looks that were going between them.

'Yes…no I don't think so…look I'm here to get him back…yes I know all about her…midlife crisis,' Kirsty glanced at the tall red head taking a seat in the back of the gallery.

'Look, Derek Shepherd is going to be one sorry man once I've spoken to him…no I don't plan on telling him we live together…because I don't want him to know and then freak out when I'm in the middle of talking to him…don't pressure me,' Kirsty stepped round and leaned down on the glass, Meredith glancing up and nodding at her. She waved, startled slightly as the redhead came up beside her.

'You know him?' Kirsty stepped back and sat down on the seats.

'Who are you?'

'I'm his wife,' Kirsty lifted her bag and ran out the room, pacing up and down outside the OR. Meredith was laughing with Derek, Kirsty grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

'Kirsty what the hell are you doing?' she stood at the end of the corridor watching Derek over Meredith shoulder as he scrubbed his hands.

'He's married to a woman with red hair and she's here in Seattle,' Meredith took hold of Kirsty's hand and signalled for Derek to follow her into the on call room. Kirsty sat on the bottom bed, Meredith kneeling down in front of her. Derek did the same.

'Kirsty, tell him everything that you know, please,' Kirsty nodded.

'I was in the gallery and this woman came in. she was talking on her cell. She said she was here to get someone back and that they were having a midlife crisis. Then she said she wasn't going to tell them that she was living with someone,'

'What has this to do with me?'

'She said that she was your wife,' Derek was out the on call room, Kirsty panicking.

'It's ok, you did the right thing telling him,'

'He looks mad,'

'he is mad, but not with you I promise. Now according to my watch I have another couple of hours and it is way past your bedtime so…bed, I'll get you up when we're heading home,' Kirsty kicked her shoes off, curling up under the bedcovers. Meredith sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of her face. She never really saw the twelve year old Kirsty, it was always the older Kirsty who was educated in the world of grown ups, who's' mother had run off and left her when she wasn't even a week old. This was the Kirsty she loved to see and relished when she did.

'Night bubs,' Kirsty grumbled, already falling asleep. Meredith closed the on call room door slowly, the clicking sound minimal and not waking Kirsty. Derek was running down the halls, Meredith getting a page seconds later and end up running in the same direction Derek had been.

Meredith backed into the room, pulling on the gloves.

'What we got?'

'Female, restrained river in a face on collision. Has been given thirty adrenalin in the field, and has had forty of hydrocortisone. She's had four seizures but can't keep a steady pulse,'

'Lift her on my count,' Meredith stood back, the interns running around behind her.

'Page me when you have all the scans done, I don't think this is good,' Meredith back into another room, Derek standing and holding the young mans hand.

'there's nothing we can do for her,' Meredith sighed heavily, a glance at the young girl telling her that she didn't stand a chance, no matter what they had done. Her head was smashed in past the point of repair and the blood running out her ears. Meredith went back into the room, the patient being intubated.

'Dr Grey?' she looked to the door, the red haired doctor holding the chart.

'I need a consult,' Meredith took the chart and followed her down to an end exam room.

'Miss Delany?' the young woman looked up, Meredith guessing that she couldn't be more than twenty before looking down to see she had just turned eighteen.

'It's Meghan. Is my baby ok?' Meredith looked over, the doctor nodding.

'Yeah, but it's you I'm here about. You hit your head?'

'Yeah but it doesn't hurt anymore,' Meredith gently examined her, nodding.

'Listen, I'm going to send you for a scan to check that you don't have any bleeding inside and then if everything's ok, we'll move you up to maternity,' Meredith squeezed her shoulder lightly, signing the chart and handing it back.

'So your screwing my husband,' Meredith looked up from the chart on the nurses station, Addison standing beside her with her hand on her hip.

'No, I'm not actually,'

'But you like him,'

'Can I just say one thing. If I had the choice, I would kick you so fast out this hospital that you would doubt of you had ever been in it. I wish to never even look at you after what you've done to Dr Shepherd,'

'Dr Shepherd? Your not on first name terms with him then,'

'I recommend that you get another consult cause I don't work with adulterous bitches who lie and cheat,' Addison stood dumb founded, Meredith slamming the chart shut and throwing it down in front of her. A few of the nurses looked round at Addison, Meredith leaning in gently towards her.

'And If I were you, I would stay out of my way because next time I see you, it will be my hand on your face and your ass on the ground,'

Meredith draped her jacket around Kirsty's shoulder, walking her out the hospital and helping her climb into the back of the jeep.

'Thank you,' Meredith looked around, Derek coming up behind her.

'What for?'

'Threatening to hurt Addison,'

'So she told you?'

'No, the nurses told me. Half the hospital knows what you said to her…so thank you,'

'I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, I just…everything she had done…'

'Meredith, thank you. It meant a lot that you would say something to her. Most people would have run a mile when they found out about her, your one of the good ones,' Meredith looked down to her keys.

'Do you want to come back to mine for a drink? Promise it's purely sexual,' Derek smiled broadly.

'I'd love to,'


	7. War and Peace

**I love this chapter, it always makes me smile. please review, let me know what you think XD**

Meredith placed the bag down at the door, Derek putting Kirsty into bed and taking the sunglasses off her before covering her up.

'Your really good with her,'

'I have four nieces and five nephews, I've done this a few times,' Meredith nodded, turning the light out. She stood at the top of the stairs, looking at Derek.

'she's really hurting you by being out here,' Derek sat on the top stair, sighing heavily and running his hands through his hair.

'I never thought I would see her again. The lawyers were sorting the divorce out and I never…I just thought she was out of my life you know? Like I could forget everything that happened,' Meredith looked down into her hands, sitting down next to him.

'when I look at Kirsty, there are moments when all I see is Claire. She looks nothing like Claire, much more of Thatcher Grey than an Ellis Grey. Claire was selfish and a coward. Yeah she had that passion to up and leave, follow her heart but she didn't have the guts to give the bastard an ultimatum of her and Kirsty or nothing. Kirsty thinks with her head, not her heart and I know that will be a disadvantage when she's older….anyway, the point I'm making is that no matter what you will always remember, you will never forget the night you found them and you won't ever forget her. You'll forget the love you had for her and the little details about her. But you won't forget her and how she destroyed you,'

'How do I forget the way I used to love her?' Meredith turned her head to look at Derek.

'You find someone who really does love you more than she did,'

'You know anyone?' Meredith sat up straight, nodding her head gently.

'I might know someone,' their lips touched briefly, Derek pulling back gently and brushing the hair out of Meredith's face.

'Your amazing,' Meredith rolled her eyes.

'Just shut up and kiss me,'

Meredith smiled broadly at Kirsty, Kirsty throwing her a death glare.

'What did I do now?'

'It's like eleven thirty on a Saturday morning and you are up and alive…not natural,'

'Go back to bed then,' Kirsty stuck her head round the kitchen door, her eyes lighting up at Derek sitting at the kitchen table waving at her.

'Sleep well?' Kirsty nodded.

'Like you guys got together…thank god,'

'Kirsty,' Meredith placed the mug down in front of Derek.

'I thought I was going to be in my forties and still matchmaking between the two of you,' Meredith laughed.

'So you don't mind?' Kirsty turned and headed for the front door, the figure standing at it ringing the bell.

'I think it rocks…I'M COMING TO THE DOOR AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR…GIVE THE BELL A REST,' Meredith kissed the side of Derek's face gently, looking over his shoulder and reading the paper.

'I was worried that she wouldn't like it,' Meredith sat down and looked at Derek.

'I don't get this. You get on really well with her. She talks about you non stop Derek,'

'She's twelve and she knows things, she's a smart kid and I didn't think she would like the whole thing that's happening with,' Meredith stood up suddenly.

'Addison,' Derek glanced over, Kirsty standing like a child that was getting into trouble.

'You should really teach her some manners. Talking to someone like that through a door when she didn't even know who it was,'

'Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You will not tell me what to do with her,' Meredith went forward, Kirsty running out the room.

'Get out of my house, now,'

'Not until I talk to my husband who you managed to get into bed last night it would appear,'

'You listen here, you don't get to come into my house and tell me how to raise her and you don't get to act like you did nothing wrong. I warned you at the hospital, and I meant it. You have ten seconds to get out of my house,' Derek stood up behind Meredith, Addison smirking.

'Protecting the piece of skirt?' Meredith went forward, grabbing Addison and pushing her out of the kitchen into the hall.

'I warned you. Get your ass out my house before I kick it out,'

'You think you can get rid of me that easily? I am double the size of you,' Meredith used her leg, sweeping Addison to the floor.

'And I grew up in a hospital, spending most of my time in a gym with male interns teaching me how to fight. Now before I physically pick you up an throw you out, get out my house,' Addison looked up at Derek.

'Are you just going to let her do that to me? She's just some stupid bitch that's keeping your bed warm'

'You deserved it,' the book came flying out of the living room, hitting Addison on the arm. She looked, Kirsty standing with another one aimed at her.

'Don't you dare talk about her like that. And a word of warning,' Kirsty turned the title of the book towards Addison.

'The Romeo and Juliet was just me warming up. Now, I use War and Peace,'


	8. Go Home

-1**Ok, Babygirltee, enjoy, this one if for you especially XD everyone please review **

Derek and Meredith sat in silence, Kirsty looking down at the cover of war and peace.

'I didn't think she would actually start bleeding. She just…she's a bitch,'

'Kirsty,'

'What? She's in your house and she's bitching about you, treating him like he's nothing and she expects me to just stand back and listen to it…I'm not just gonna stand there. You guys mean too much to me to just let her say what she wants and let her get away with it…she's a bitch. You know me. You know I knock crap out the big kids for hurting the little kids. that's who I am and I'm not going to apologise to her for it. She's being a big kid beating up little kids,' Meredith couldn't keep her face straight. Derek glanced at her, both of them bursting out laughing, Kirsty raised her eyebrows.

'Did you guys forget to take your medication or something?' Meredith shook her head and pulled Kirsty over to her. She kissed her head.

'Go find a surgery to watch. I'll get you in a couple of hours after I've checked on Addison,' Kirsty turned and looked over her shoulder at Meredith.

'I say let her bleed,' Derek ran his hands over his face, Meredith placing her hand on his shoulder.

'You want me to and beat her up?'

'That sounds like a good plan. She'll go ape shit though. She always does,'

'I can handle Addison. She's learnt her lesson with war and peace getting thrown at her…even with her perfectly painted on face breaking,' Derek nodded once.

'Yeah,' Meredith took hold of his face, turning him to look at her.

'Look, I know you don't like that fact that she's here but all you have to do is put up with her for a little while longer. She'll be gone as soon as she's spread the rest of her poison,'

'She'll fuck everything up and then leave…I don't want to loose you because of something that she says or does,'

'Just so that you know, you won't loose me for anything she does or tells me. I promise you that. I won't let her ruin this. God knows I waited long enough for it,' Derek covered her hands with his.

'How sweet…mind if I join or are you not into threesomes?'

'We are but you know something Addison, your just not my type. I tend to go for people who don't annoy my twelve year old to the point they throw war and peace at them and then threaten them with the complete works of Jane Austen,'

'She is a bit of a book freak isn't she?'

'Why, you jealous at the fact she doesn't care that much about appearance and more about what's in her head than on her feet?'

'Oh, was that supposed to be an insult?'

'No, just making the point that your one of the big kids in the play ground beat up on the weaker kids and we aren't going to take it

'You Can't stop me,' Meredith stood up and opened her locker door, handing Addison an envelope.

'First class flight to New York. Leaves in five hours. You get on it and never look back and I will restrain my twelve year old,'

'But that's the thing Meredith, she isn't really your is she?'

'What did you just say?' Derek stood up behind Meredith, putting his hand on her arm.

'She's not yours. Your sister Claire gave birth to her and then walked out and left her. Good of you to be the dutiful sister and take her on. Don't you find her an awful burden?' Meredith jumped as Addison fell to her knees holding her head. Kirsty stood at the door, breathing heavily. The hard back book of Symptoms and Their Causes lay beside Addison.

'I told you that Romeo and Juliet was a warm up but I lied, War and Peace was. You say anything like that again to her and I will seriously hurt you and take great pleasure from it,'

Addison swatted Meredith's hand away as she tried to examine her.

'This is because of your brat,' Meredith pulled Addison's hair.

'Sorry about that. You were saying?' Addison was silent, Meredith giving her a few stitches in the back of her head.

'Look, if you leave now you can still make that flight and you can forget any of this ever happened. Derek was hurt by you and I'm not going to stand back and watch as you hurt him again. I want you gone by tonight. If not, you will be one very very sorry lady and it wont be because a twelve year old hit you on the head with a book,'

'You really want me gone don't you?'

'I don't want to see him hurting and you being here is hurting him. If you still had a heart in you, you would just leave and let him get his life back together,'

'He had a life in new York that he just walked out on,'

'because of you and Mark Sloane,'

'Look, you have no right to judge me. He was never there,'

'That's not an excuse for sleeping with his best friend. I'm asking you to leave nicely. You've done your consult. Go home Addison,'


	9. baby

-1Derek jumped slightly, Meredith groaning and moving over to the edge of the bed. Kirsty curled in against the two of them instantly falling asleep. Meredith's hand shot up over Kirsty's body, pushing Derek back down onto the bed.

'Sunday morning ritual when I'm not working. We sleep till eleven then make breakfast,'

'It's seven thirty,'

'Exactly, sleep,' Kirsty pulled Derek's arm over her, shortening the distance between the three of them.

Meredith opened her eyes, looking at the empty bed beside her. She grabbed Derek's jumper hanging over the chair, pulling it on and stumbling down the stairs.

'And Meredith just pure grabbed her by the collar and kicked the crap out of her. It was so funny cause later on Meredith was working and she got paged saying that there was a consult needed in the pit and it was Daniels mom. She was so pissed that it was Meredith that had to treat her,' Meredith stood at the kitchen door, Kirsty not knowing that she was standing listening to the entire conversation.

'Now if I had known that you would be singing my fighting praises I would have stayed in bed a bit longer and let you tell the whole story so that I seem like wonder woman,'

'She already painted that picture,'

'I'm sure she did. You should hear some of the stories about her, the fights I've had to go to the school about,'

'Like?' Meredith sat at the counter next to Kirsty, Derek pouring her a mug of coffee and placing it down in front of her.

'Like the time you decided that Sharon was to get her jaw broken and her shoulder dislocated?'

'She said stuff…stuff she shouldn't have,' Kirsty pushed the pancake around the plate, her gaze fixed to it. Meredith kissed the side of her head.

'I know she did, and I would have done the same thing,' Derek placed the plate of pancakes in front of Meredith, Meredith smiling broadly at him.

'Now I know why I keep you around,' Kirsty coughed loudly, Meredith laughing. She groaned slightly, the door going.

'What stupid person calls at this time on a Sunday?' Meredith ran down to the front door, opening it to see a large bouquet of flowers sitting on the step. She picked them up, hunting for a card and then looking around. She kicked the door shut with her foot, Kirsty raising her eyebrows at the size of the bouquet of flowers.

'Someone must really like you,' Meredith glanced up at Derek.

'Wasn't me, I tend to give them to people in person,' Meredith placed them in the sink, never taking her eyes off of them as she ate.

'Look if they really bother you, I'll have them,' Meredith shook her head at Kirsty.

'I just wanna know who they're from. I don't even know what company sent them,'

'Goldsmiths,' Meredith looked at Derek.

'How do you know it's goldsmiths?'

'Wrapping from goldsmiths is edged in gold and if you look in the middle, there's a leaf in the flowers that's gold. Only Goldsmiths does that,'

'Think that their open?'

'Twelve thirty on a Sunday? Not a chance. Most likely someone delivered them by hand,' the door went again, Meredith glancing at Derek before slowly making her way to the hall. She opened the door, the blood instantly gone from her face and the shivers flooding her body.

'Hey Meri,'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'M, who is it?'

'is that her?'

'You take one step into this house and I will kill you with my bare hands,'

'M, who is,' Kirsty dropped the glass on the floor, Derek grabbing her before the glass got on her feet.

'Kirsty,'

'GET HER AWAY FROM ME,' Kirsty started fighting against Derek, Derek looking at Meredith.

'Derek get her upstairs,'

'I'M GONNA KILL HER,'

'baby,'

'DON'T CALL ME BABY…YOUR NOT MY MOTHER,'

'baby, it's mommy,'

'YOUR JUST PURE EVIL…I'M GONNA KILL YOU,' Meredith went to close the door, Claire sticking her hands on the frame. Meredith slammed the door on her fingers, Claire screaming out.

'Derek get her upstairs,' Derek lifted Kirsty up, Kirsty covering her face with her hands as he passed Meredith.

'You leave now,'

'She's my daughter,'

'Actually she's not. She's mine and no matter what you do, you will never be anything to her. I warned you,'

'I want my daughter,'

'Then you have to get through me,' Claire stood up, Meredith pushing her out onto the front step.

'you come one step into this house, and I will kill you with my bare hands, sisters or not,'


	10. Every minute

-1Kirsty lay curled up in a ball on the trailer bed, Meredith watching her from the bench.

'I can't believe that she's here, that she's back here and wants her,'

'She won't get her. I won't let her get her,' Meredith looked to Derek, Derek taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

'I'm not going to run, I'm not going anywhere,' Meredith leaned back against Derek, running her finger around the rim of the glass.

'I hated her more than anything when she gave me custody of her. I hated her even more when I was allowed to adopt her. But now…I wouldn't want anything more than that. I would fight for it more than anything else…she's my baby Derek,'

'I know,' Derek glanced at Kirsty sleeping but her feet caught his attention. She rubbed them together furiously, Derek slipping out and taking her socks off to reveal the blood seeping out of the multiple cuts.

'Jesus Derek,' Meredith sat Kirsty up, Derek shaking his head and lifting her into the tiny bathroom. He held her as he bathed her feet in the sink, removing the tiny shards of glass that were sticking out of her.

'There's a box under the bed, clear. Bring it in here,' Kirsty sat obediently on the toilet seat while Derek stitched her feet up, bandaging them.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I couldn't feel it,' Kirsty curled back up in the bed, Meredith lying next to her.

'She always sleeps, when something bothers her she sleeps,'

'She has every right to sleep. Look, three of us can't stay here…we'll book into the Archfield, couple of nights, room service, we'll take a couple of days off, get her out of school and just…get her away from everything, away from her and get her head sorted,'

'The Archfield? you have expensive taste,'

'Yes I do, and you guys deserve a break. we could just load the jeep up with a couple of bags and drive to New York, only takes about four weeks,'

'It was a couple of days you wanted to take off,'

'Yeah well, we should just disappear,'

'I like the sound of that…just disappearing,'

Derek took the large black duffel bag off Meredith and threw it into the back of the jeep along with the other bags.

'You guys got everything,' Meredith nodded, Kirsty coming back out of the house with another bag.

'Ok, now we have everything including the kitchen sink,'

'Yeah well, be prepared. You never know what might happen,'

'We're going to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, you have to be prepared,'

'She's right mere,' Meredith put her hands in the air in defeat.

'OK, you guys win. But I get to choose the music,'

'No way. You always put Duran Duran on and they suck,'

'Duran Duran? Your that person?' Kirsty laughed, handing Derek her pile of disks.

'I have taste,'

'The clash? You are officially my new best friend,' Kirsty climbed in the back, Meredith instantly asking her if she was belted in.

'Why is it that you always ask me that even though you know that I always do it the first time that I get into the car?'

'Because sometimes you might forget and the one time you might forget will no doubt be the first time that we are in an accident,'

'Your so optimistic,'

'Yeah well, I've lived with you for twelve years,' Kirsty wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck, kissing the side of her face.

'And you love it,' Meredith returned the kiss.

'every minute,'


	11. Broken Something

-1Derek opened his eyes slowly, Meredith standing in the middle of the bedroom, pulling her sweatpants on. She stumbled, cursing as she fell into the edge of the bed. Her head shot up, the smile breaking out on her face.

'Did I wake you?' Derek looked at Meredith quizzically.

'Why are you whispering?'

'I don't know,' Meredith crawled over the end of the bed, curling up beside Derek, his arms going around her shoulders.

'What are you doing up?'

'I was gonna go for a walk, since it's like nice…and it's never nice in Seattle,'

'Well, that's why I brought us here, it's always nice in the north,'

'Yeah. Now, before you sidetrack me, I'm going for a walk. Kirsty's still sleeping soundly…well, snoring but hey, at least she's sleeping,' Derek lay in bed, watching Meredith, brushing her hair and searching through the multiple bags for a certain top. She smiled, kissing Derek gently before leaving. He waited until the door shut over, giving Meredith a chance to get away from the cabin. Pulling the duvet with him, he crept into kirsty's room, falling over her bag. Kirsty shot up In the bed, laughing when she saw Derek lying flat on his back on the floor.

'Ok, I'm not even going to ask,'

'I was coming in here to talk to you….I think I've broken something….what the hell do you have in that bag?'

'All my worldly possessions. You ok?' Derek nodded, Crawling up and sitting on the edge of Kirsty's bed.

'So you have that look on your face that says I'm in here on a mission to talk to you about something but I don't want you to tell M,'

'You know me well,' Kirsty smiled, crossing her legs and giving Derek more space on the bed.

'You know me and Meredith have been together for a while,'

'Yeah. And it rocks. You guys love each other,'

'I wanted to ask you how you would feel…if I asked…Meredith to marry me,' Kirsty went silent, Derek saying nothing and giving her a chance,

'You want to marry her?'

'Yeah. But when I want to marry her…I want you in it as well,' Kirsty nodded a few times, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

'Well, you have my permission, go propose and make her happy,' Derek kissed kirsty's head, pulling her into a tight hug.

'You get that this means you're never gonna get rid of me,' Kirsty nodded once.

'I can live with that,'

Kirsty leaned over the kitchen counter, trying to listen into Derek's conversation with Meredith. She watched Meredith's reaction. She smiled broadly as Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck before dodging away from the window when Meredith started running into the house. She sat at the breakfast table, pretending to be engrossed in the magazine she was reading.

'Don't act like you don't know,' Kirsty looked up slowly, laughing at Meredith.

'I take it you said yes then?' Meredith nodded.

'You have no idea how cool this is,'


	12. Christmas Tree

-1Kirsty lifted the sides of the dress up, the look of disgust across her face.

'I said I would wear a dress on the condition that I didn't look like a Christmas tree,' Meredith came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

'Ok, well I have another suggestion,'

'In what I'm wearing, I'm open to anything,'

'Trouser suit,'

'Mere,'

'Yeah,'

'I love you,' Meredith kissed the side of her head.

'Now before people start wondering why they have a Christmas tree up when it's only may, go and get changed,' Derek came up behind Meredith, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly.

'What the hell did you put her in?'

'A Christmas tree,'

'She actually looked like a Christmas tree,'

'Shh, she'll here you,' Meredith laughed gently, Derek kissing down the side of her neck.

'Seriously, you can't start this here,'

'we could say we were going to put stuff in the car,'

'You are a wicked wicked man Derek Shepherd,'

Kirsty slowly came down the stairs, holding onto the banister.

'I HATE HEELS,'

'You said you liked them,'

'They are crap to walk in,' Meredith and Derek looked through the kitchen door, Kirsty walking towards them in the emerald green suit.

'I have to say, if you were older, I would have serious problems beating away boys from the house' Kirsty blushed slightly, Meredith smiling broadly at Derek.

'We want to talk to you about something…well Derek wants to talk to you about something,'

'Ok, let me get out these heels so I can walk,'

'MAKE SURE YOU HANG THE SUIT UP,' Kirsty grunted as she fell up the stairs, Meredith shaking her head as she made coffee.

'You realise I'll go up there in about five minutes and everything will be sprawled across the floor,'

'You know it will,' Kirsty skid along the floor on the bottoms of her grey tracksuit trousers, stopping herself on the kitchen counter.

'I'll leave you guys to it,'

'And before you say anything I hung the suit up,' Meredith raised an eyebrow, Kirsty smiling.

'So you going to tell me that I just spent a day trying on dresses for nothing?' Derek looked at Kirsty

'What? No…it's…look I'm marrying Meredith and when I asked you I said that you would be involved, you would be in it as well,'

'Yeah,'

'How would you feel about making that official?' Kirsty tipped the cereal into the bowl, not batting an eye lid.

'I don't get it,'

'How would you feel if I adopted you…like the way Meredith has?' Kirsty dropped the bowl on the floor, looking at Derek.

'You want me?' Derek smiled broadly.

'I want you,' Kirsty ran over, practically jumping on Derek.

'Is that a yes?'

'YES!,'

Derek sat on the couch, Kirsty lying on top of him. Meredith came in, handing him the glass of wine and curling up beside him.

'I think she called everyone that she knew,' Derek smiled.

'She says we should go and do it tomorrow,' Meredith sighed contentedly against Derek's chest.

'You've made her happy, like over the moon happy. I've never saw her like that before Derek. Never. She felt wanted. I know that I adopted her. But she felt like that was just part of the course. That I had to look after her. But you, you asked her if you could have her…you made her feel wanted for the first time in her life…I know that she knows that I wanted her…but deep down Derek…she feels wanted deep down,'

'And I want her more than anything. I want you more than anything,'

'Well I hate to say it Derek shepherd, but you have us both,'


	13. Perfect

-1Kirsty sat at the kitchen table, looking at the piece of paper. Derek stood behind her, looking down over her shoulder.

'You know it's not going to spontaneously combust if you put it in the envelope,' Kirsty sighed, smiling.

'It…it says that you want me,'

'Yeah, I do want you,' Kirsty leaned back against Derek, Derek wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'I want to ask mere something…you and mere…and I get that you won't want it…and it won't change anything…if you guys don't want it to happen, cause I realise that what you guys have done is huge…and that you'll want your own one day and that,'

'Stop, take a breath,' Kirsty folded the certificate up, Meredith taking it out her hands.

'I have a box that this will go into, fire proof.'

'Kirsty wants to ask us something,' Kirsty looked between them, both Meredith and Derek staring at her.

'What?'

'I can't ask when your both staring at me,' Meredith raised her eyebrows, Derek instantly turning and starting to make coffee.

'Let me help you,' Meredith and Derek both had their backs turned to Kirsty, each of them listening into her mumbling.

'…don't freak if they say no…it doesn't matter…I don't want to call you guys by your names anymore,' Meredith felt her heart rate quicken, her eyes fixing down on the mug. Derek smiled broadly, knowing what was coming.

'I hate the fact that…that I have to call you der and mere…your more than that…your like my mom and dad…I wanna call you that…' Meredith clenched her hands together, turning round and nodding her head over and over again.

'Yeah…you can call us that,' Kirsty's mouth fell open, her eyes wide open.

'Seriously,'

'Course your can baby,'

Meredith sang along in tune with the music, peeling back the skin and exposing the top of the skull.

'Good mood?' Meredith looked up to Bailey as she repaired the liver.

'You wouldn't believe how good,'

'What's made you so happy? You on drugs Grey?' Meredith shook her head.

'I got engaged. Derek adopted Kirsty…and Kirsty wants to call me and Derek mom and dad,' Bailey looked at Meredith, smiling at her.

'Congratulations Grey. Sounds like you had a busy week off,'

'Yip, very busy, but so good,'

Meredith threw her jacket over the banister and wearily made her way to the kitchen. The door was closed, something that made Meredith worry about what she was about to walk in on. The door squeaked loudly, Meredith laughing gently at the perfectly made table and candles lit. Kirsty stood at the over, pulling a tray of food out.

'What are up to?'

'making dinner,'

'Where's Derek?'

'Upstairs…and we don't call him Derek anymore, we call him dad.' Meredith smiled and turned to walk up the stairs the tears filling her eyes.

'Hey,' Meredith wrapped her arms around him, not giving any explanation as to why or if something was wrong

'Have a good day at work?'

'No one died so yes,'

'Ok, now you have me worried,'

'Don't be worried this is just perfect…don't worry, there's nothing to worry about…except maybe the fact Kirsty is about to give us food poisoning,'

'Not possible, no meat in it,'

'What's she made then?'

'I asked the same thing and she said it was a surprise,' Meredith didn't disengage from Derek, her face buried into his chest.

'You sure your ok?' Meredith nodded

'Everything's perfect,'


	14. Mistress

Meredith closed the door over gently, pulling the dress. She ran over towards Derek, jumping up on him and kissing his face.

'I love you,' Derek smiled, easing down onto the bed, Meredith still wrapped around him.

'We got Married,' Derek nodded his head once

'We did. It's official that you will never, ever get rid of me,'

'Until death do us part,' Derek smiled. Meredith leaned into his ear, whispering gently.

'Not even death is going to separate us,'

Meredith pulled at the dress, pulling Kirsty up onto the floor. She danced around with her, Kirsty throwing her head back and spinning Meredith around.

'You get that Ryan is looking at you like he thinks your gorgeous,'

'Mom, stop, he doesn't,'

'He so does. Can't take his eyes off you,' Kirsty blushed, hugging Meredith tightly.

'I love you mom,' Meredith took a deep breath in, Kirsty not letting go.

'I love you too,'

The crumpled cream dress lay at the bottom of the floor, the ribbons cut away from the back of it. Meredith lay on Derek's chest, catching her ring in the light.

'I have no idea how the hell you got into that thing,' Meredith laughed, Derek running his hands up and down her arms.

'Put it this way, I'll never be wearing it again,' Derek smiled, leaning down and gently kissing Meredith's shoulder and then collar bone. The door was chapped gently, the small call of Room service causing Meredith and Derek to look at each other.

'Did you order anything?' Meredith shook her head

'Come in,' Kirsty kicked the door open, Meredith and Derek laughing as she covered her eyes with her hand and carried a tray of food with the other.

'Are you decent?' Meredith reached across and pulled her hand away from her face.

'Yes. How come it took you so long to come over?'

'Cause it takes a lot of time to cook…and when you have to bribe the chef to let you use his precious kitchen, it takes even longer,'

'How did you bribe him?'

'He was with some waitress last night. His wife wasn't the waitress,' Meredith and Derek exchanged looks.

'You are way too smart for a twelve year old,'

Meredith hung the dress up in the closet, running her hands over the cover once last time before she closed it away.

'It went so quickly. We waited months for it, planned every detail. It just went so fast,' Derek nodded

'That's why we have videographers and photographers. Even though we feel like it flew by, we still have those to look forward to,' Meredith nodded her head, sitting on the end of the bed with Derek.

'Kirsty was asking me about something earlier, when you went to get juice….and I had no idea what to say to her,'

'What?'

'She asked if we were going to start having kids now that we're married,' Derek looked at Meredith, Meredith playing with the end of her sleeve.

'If we did, she would need to know that it wouldn't be us having kids. It would be us giving her brothers and sisters. And that nothing would change who we are to her. We're her parents. That will never change,'

'Do you want kids?' Derek sighed heavily.

'I have five sisters, nine nieces, five nephews. I have a big family. So yeah, more children would be great but I know that I have a blessing in Kirsty and I wouldn't be bothered if you didn't want more children,'

'I always wanted to have a big family. I never had that. Yeah, there was…her…and yeah, Thatcher was there when we were growing up but it was never a family…So before I start rambling crap, Yeah, I'd love to have more kids…with you, only you,' Derek cusped Meredith's cheeks gently, kissing her softly.

'We don't tell her,' Meredith nodded.

'A surprise,'


	15. A little Person

**Major apology on my profile. Please read. I am so sorry XD**

Meredith looked down into the mug, contemplating it before she poured it's contents into the sink.

'Skipping on coffee?' Meredith smiled at Kirsty, Kirsty standing flicking through the pile of mail.

'Are you going to the mall later?' Meredith looked up from the empty mug, nodding her head a few times.

'Yeah, you wanna come?' Kirsty nodded.

'I saw a pair of pants a few weeks ago. I saved up for them,' Meredith smiled.

'How's about you keep saving money and I'll get the pants for you?' Kirsty smiled broadly.

'Thank you,'

'Go get yourself ready, I'm leaving shortly,' Kirsty ran up the stairs, Meredith laughing gently as she fell over on the top stair.

'You told her?' Meredith smiled, shaking her head. Derek kissed her gently, Meredith leaning back against the counter.

'No. I still think you should be there,' Derek shook his head.

'You have to tell her. This is something that you should do. We can do dinner tonight. Plus I have surgery and you can't wait another day before you tell her. She should know what's happening,'

'Still, I…it would be good if we could…,'

'call me, if I'm nearly finished, you can meet me at the hospital,'

'How kind of you,' Derek nodded and smiled before kissing Meredith again. She groaned gently, her hands grasping at his sides.

'Do you have to do that in public?' Meredith and Derek looked at Kirsty, her face screwed up in disgust. Meredith laughed, Derek nodding his head.

'If this is public, then yeah, and we always will,'

Meredith pulled Kirsty into the furniture shop, Kirsty slightly confused as to why.

'Are you and dad redecorating?'

'Kind of,'

'Kind of?' Meredith nodded, Kirsty following her over into the corner of the shop.

'You like this?' Kirsty looked at the rocking chair, shrugging her shoulders.

'Yeah, it's pretty. Why do you need a rocking chair?' Meredith looked over to the group of cots, Kirsty following her gaze. Her mouth dropped open, Meredith running her hands over the wood on the rocking chair.

'So, you like the chair? I spotted it yesterday and thought I would get you to have a look at it,'

'Your having a baby? Like a little person?' Meredith nodded once.

'Does dad know?' Meredith laughed nodding her head before Kirsty jumped onto her, Meredith holding her tightly.

'Mom, we have to buy this chair now,'

Derek excused himself from the room, the patient smiling. Derek came out the room, Kirsty running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

'A BABY,' Derek looked over Kirsty's shoulder at Meredith, Meredith standing at the nurse's station with bags at her feet.

'You guys went shopping?'

'Shopping would be an understatement dad. When are you finished?'

'Once I've finished rounds, I'll be good to go,'

'Will we wait for you?'

'No. I've got to take the car home so, if you head home with mom, I'll get you there in an hour. Sound like a plan?'

'Sounds like a good plan…as long as you bring food. Pregnant mommy gets cranky if she doesn't eat,'

Meredith stood looking at herself in the mirror, her hands rubbing up and down over her non existent bump. The bags of baby clothes were at the bottom of the closet, Meredith resisting the urge to pull everyone of them out.

'Not even born yet and they have more clothes than I do,'

'They will be better dressed than you will,' Derek leaned up off the bathroom doorframe, his arms wrapping around Meredith. He leaned his head on her shoulder, Meredith touching his face gently.

'She was so happy in the shop. I'm surprised she didn't demand that we get you as soon as I told her,'

'I wouldn't have cared,' Meredith sighed heavily.

'Do you think she's gonna feel pushed out when the baby arrives?' Derek looked at Meredith's reflection.

'I think we'll be lucky if we get a look in when the baby's born. I think there will be issues but I think it will be the same issues that my sisters had when I was born. She's our daughter, no question of that,'

'But she might…thoughts of Claire are gonna come to the surface, no matter what, but I just don't want her to feel pushed out. I know that we tell her that she's part of the family but I don't know if she's gonna feel it,'

'I promise that she was. I promise that we'll show her,


End file.
